Akio Ultimo TT (1998)
|manufacturer = |title1 = Toyota Supra Turbo (A80) (1998)|image1 = Supra-0.png|price = $40,500|max_speed = 155 MPH (250 KM/H)|0_60_time = 4.6s|revenue_per_mile = $504|job_xp_/_mile = 321 XP|seats = 2|drivetrain = RWD|engine = 3.0L I6 Twin Turbo 2JZGTE|caption1 = The Toyota Supra as seen in Swanquarter}}The Toyota Supra (A80) is a sport car that was added with the Racing Update on September 21st, 2018. The version is completely stock, with the unmodified production body and stock exhaust. Description The 'Toyota Supra (A80) '''is a sports car and grand tourer manufactured by Toyota Motor Corporation since 1978. Initial four generations of the Supra was produced from 1978 to 2002. The Supra also traces much of its roots back to the Toyota 2000GT owing to an inline-6 layout. The first three generations were offered with a direct descendant to the Toyota Crown's and 2000GT's M engine. All four generations of Supra produced have an inline 6-cylinder engine. Interior aspects were also similar, as was the chassis code "A". Along with this name and car Toyota also included its own logo for the Supra. In 1998, Toyota ceased sales of the fourth generation Supra in the United States. The new Supra was completely redesigned, with rounded body styling and featured two new engines: a naturally aspirated Toyota 2JZ-GE producing 220 hp and a twin turbocharged Toyota 2JZ-GTE making 276 hp for the Japanese version.(Ingame model) The styling, while modern, does seem to borrow some elements from Toyota's first grand touring sports car, the Toyota 2000GT. For the export model (America/Europe) Toyota upgraded the Supra turbo's engine (smaller, steel wheeled turbochargers, bigger fuel injectors, etc.). This increased the power output to 320 hp. Upon launch in 1993, it was the first Toyota-badged vehicle to include a passenger airbag as standard. The turbocharged variant could achieve 0-60 mph in as low as 4.6 seconds and 1/4-mile (402 m) in 13.1 seconds at 109 mph (175 km/h). The turbo version was tested to reach over 285 km/h (177 mph), but the cars are restricted to just 180 km/h (112 mph) in Japan and 250 km/h (155 mph) elsewhere. The twin turbos operated in sequential mode, not parallel. Initially, all of the exhaust is routed to the first turbine for reduced lag. Gallery SupraBack.png|Rear end of Supra SupraColor.png Trivia * The Supra has appeared in numerous video games, movies, music videos and TV shows. Some of the most notable appearances include the ''Gran Turismo, Forza (Motorsport and Horizon), Sega GT, Tokyo Xtreme Racer, Need for Speed, Midnight Club and Asphalt video games and The Fast and the Furious film series. * The Supra was heavier than the spartan Mazda RX-7 and all aluminium bodied Acura/Honda NSX, but it was lighter than the Mitsubishi 3000GT VR-4. * The Supra is famous for it’s stock engine block, which was extremely durable and already fired out 300 Horsepower. It was popular with tuners as with most cars, the engine had to be swapped out and replaced as it would be too weak to handle all the modifications. The Supra‘s stock engine was already powerful and durable, and could handle all sorts of modifications, which was cheaper than replacing the engine entirely. * The World’s Fastest Supra did the Quarter in 6 seconds, and has a top speed of 230 MPH. It was drastically tuned and most of the car was remodeled to deal with airflow. Category:Citizen Vehicles Category:RWD Vehicles Category:I6 Powered Cars Category:2 Seater Vehicles Category:JDMs Category:Japanese Vehicles Category:Toyota